nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Senju Hiroshi - Deceased
'Character First Name' Hiroshi 'Character Last Name:' Senju 'IMVU Username:' HiroshiTakeo 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 25 '' 'Date of Birth: 2/27/175AN '''Date of Death: 10/11/201AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian '' 'Height: 5'11 '''Weight: 198lb 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' single 'Personality:' Hiroshi shows hardly any emotion, he was brought up to be a strong shinobi but deep down he does have feelings for his fellow shinobi, just because he shows no emotion sometimes does not mean it isnt there, even a simple half smile could mean alot, but even more so he has a secret love of battle and open seas, every fight is a gift to him, he looks for the best in his opponents so that he may enjoy a fight and respects and one who gives him a fight to remember, but even as a shinobi he is still human, he has a love for sweets mostly strawberry flavored candy, and a good Drama book is pleasing to him on off time, but more than anything his fear of spiders is highly noticable, though no expresion can be seen the aftermath of what he would do to kill a spider can not go un noticed. '' 'Behaviour: Hiroshi is not one to act goofy or silly, he follows orders to the letter, and will make judgements on every day things including his missions '''Nindo: (optional) to protect my home and insure its safty and the ones who reside in it, that is my ninja way '' 'Summoning: Gorilla '' 'Bloodline/Clan: Senju " was a group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages.[3] Together with their rivals — and distant relatives through a common ancestor — the Uchiha clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and making the village into what it is today. The clan has produced three of the five Hokage of Konoha: the First, Second, and the Fifth." section was gatherd from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Senju_Clan, 'Ninja Class: ' Jounin 'Element One:' Water 'Element Two:' Earth 'Weapon of choice:' Scythe and kunai 'Strengths' Hiroshi is skilled in useing ninjutsu and chakra controle, and tijutsu, he is also extreamly fast 'Weaknesses:' Hiroshi is highly weak in the area of Genjutsu, ( and his phobia of spiders ) 'Chakra color:' Aqua Blue 'Weapon Inventory' Jounin: 70 Pieces Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 1 '(2) '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ' 'Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 20 '(20) '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 1 '(3) '''Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 1 '(4) '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 '(9) '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' 'Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 5 '(10) 'Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1 '(6) 'Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): List the other weapons here: 2x Sythes (10) '''Total: 64 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Taijutsu- Rank A Water: Water clone- Rank C Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique- Rank B water Release: Black rain technique- rank B Water Release: Water Trumpet- Rank C Water Release: Water Severing Wave- Rank A Water Release: Water Army Water Demon Technique- Rank C Water Release: Water Formation Wall- Rank B Water Release: Water Bowl- Rank C Earth: Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall- Rank B Earth Release: Earth Corridor- Rank B Earth Release: Earth Dome- Rank Earth Release: Rock Pillar Prison Technique- Rank B Earth Release: Earth Flow River- Rank B Earth Release: Earth Dragon BulletEarth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet technique.- Rank B Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart- Rank B Wood: Wood Release: Wood Dragon TechniqueWood Release: Wood Dragon Technique- Rank A Wood Release: Cutting TechniqueWood Release: Cutting Technique- Rank B Wood Release: Hand Tool Manipulation- Rank C Wood Release: Wood Clone- Rank B Wood Release: Hōbi Technique- Rank B 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Hiroshi and his sister was born in amegakure, but his mother died giving birth to his sister and his father set out on his own leaving the kids in the care of the orphanage, a young shop owner was given custody of Hiroshi and his sister, the shop owner was only about 22 and just opend his shop he had no idea what he would do with these kids or even if he could raise them, but the shope keeper Managed, as the years went by Hiroshi got older, when Hiroshi was only 6 years old he begain his first years at the Acadamy, by the time he was about to leave the acadamy when he was 12 his father told him the truth, of how he was not the real father of him and his sister, hiroshi did not care, to hiroshi this man was still his father and he treated him as such, Hiroshi made friends as he begame a Genin and enjoyed him self, he enjoyed his team mates and his sensei, then came time for the chunin exams, hiroshi was excited and so was his team mates, but all did not go well in the exams, Hiroshis team mates died during these exams and Hiroshi went on to becoming a chunin, some years went by and Hiroshi was now 18 and still a chunin, he didint care for promotions so he never went for it, but one day he got word his sensei was killed during a mission and had a note left for Hiroshi, the note said " Hiroshi i am writing this as i watch you now in your training, you took the deaths of your friends pretty hard but you have to know that these things happen in the life of a shinobi, im not saying to forget them and not morn them, it is good that you remember and you morn them, but you have seem to lost all joy in life they would not want you to live like this, having you three as my genin was the best time i ever had, i made a bond with you kids and would lay my life on the line for yall, but now there is only you, sad but true, dont give up Hiroshi and one day you may have a team of your own you can hold dear to your heart" Hiroshi teared up for the first time in years, a year or so went by and he went on to become a jounin, alwats looking out for the shinobi of Amegakure, weither they where on his team or not, he did grow a bond, and that bond was with Amegakure and all in it, and to this day he resides in it awaiting his orders and protecting everything that belonged to it. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kagato